1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid dispensing containers and more particularly to that class utilizing a self closing manually manipulated valve for dispensing the liquid stored within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with devices having a container on which a valve is provided. U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,943 issued on Dec. 7, 1965 to G. C. Anderson teaches a container with a valve operated nozzle with an inexpensive valve mechanism affixed thereto. This invention utilizes a rigid container and a soft pliable bag, containing the liquid, mounted therewithin. A spout, fitted to the bag, protrudes through an opening in the container and is operated into opened and closed position by a mechanism affixed to the container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,582 issued on Mar. 10, 1967 to S. Berney and U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,033 issued on July 1, 1969 to D. D. Goss both teach substantially similar concepts to that of Anderson with the major deviation residing in the type of valve employed. All of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency of requiring the use of a liner bag as opposed to a unitary liquid containing device whose innermost walls provide the liquid storage container as well as the location for a dispensing valve.